1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automobile transmissions and, more specifically, to a variable torsion converter utilizing a magnetic clutch, in which fluid containing ferromagnetic material is used to control the transmission of power. The fluid is contained between two plates at the ends of power drive shafts, where the transfer of power is regulated by the varying degree of the viscosity of the ferromagnetic fluid under a magnetic field. The strength of the magnetic field is controlled by a servo attached to an accelerator pedal. A stronger magnetic field applied to the ferromagnetic fluid increases the viscosity of the fluid, thereby transferring more power between the two plates of the power drive shafts. This invention makes the change in torsion in the power train smoother and more progressive unlike the conventional transmissions with finite gear settings.
When the accelerator pedal is depressed, power is supplied to a generator source. The pedal at the same time is potentially switching the power surplus to the magnetic coil by actuating a power control servo with a curved tooth in gear arrangement. This power control servo is a potentiometer switch that channels power the generator source to the magnetic coil. The magnetic coil is positioned as a sleeve around the mechanical power input shaft. As power is increased to the coil, the mechanical power output plate becomes increasingly magnetized. This magnetic energy is then converted into a magnetic field of slurry. The slurry is ferromagnetic particles in a fluid suspension. The slurry positioned between the mechanical power input and output plates acts as a bridge between the two opposing plates, transferring magnetic energy from the mechanical power input plate to the mechanical power output plate. The coil and the mechanical power input and output plates are secured in position by two bearing seated within the housing. The housing consists of an upper and lower section that is of an EMF shielding material. The two sections are adjoined with a gasket to create a seal for the fluid suspension.
Described below are the characteristics of the three operational states of the present invention.
The characteristics of the present invention while in an idle state. When a vehicle is idle or stopped, no power is being delivered to the magnetic coil. Without power within the magnetic coil, there is no magnetic energy in the mechanical power input plate. Thus there is no magnetic field in the ferromagnetic particle slurry that is positioned between the mechanical input and mechanical output plates. In turn, the mechanical output plate remains stationary.
The characteristics of the present invention while in an accelerated or active state. When a vehicle""s accelerator pedal is depressed, the vehicle begins to move in either a forward or reverse direction. This is attained by the accelerator pedal delivering power to the coil. The coil utilizes this power to magnetize the plate on the mechanical power input shaft. In turn, the magnetized plate activates the ferromagnetic particles in the slurry sustained between the power output and power input plates, forming a xe2x80x9cbridgexe2x80x9d of magnetically bound particles capable of grasping and turning the mechanical power output plate by progressively securing engagement between the plates. The coil power increases as the accelerator pedal is further depressed. In turn the magnetic field in the slurry is intensified increasing velocity to the mechanical power output plate until the desired velocity is reached.
The characteristics of the present invention while in the state of deceleration. When a vehicle""s accelerator pedal is released and the user wishes to slow the vehicle, less power is supplied to the coil. In turn, there is a reduction in the magnetism of the mechanical power input plate and a decrease in the velocity of the slurry. Subsequently there is a reduction in the speed of the mechanical power output plate, slowing the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous other transmission devices designed for automobiles. There are also many other transmission devices for automobiles which provide non-mechanical power transmission. While these non-mechanical power transmission devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described. It is thus desirable to provide a power transmission using a variable torsion converter. It is further desirable to achieve torque conversion through the use of ferromagnetic material in fluid form in a varying magnetic field that can be electronically controlled.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide non-mechanical power transmission.
Another object of the present invention is to provide smooth and progressive power conversion.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide control of the power conversion with the use of electronic devices such as a servo.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide simplicity in design by employing ferromagnetic fluid instead of using complicated mechanical devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide longevity to the transmission device by utilizing ferromagnetic fluid rather than mechanical parts that wear out in time.
Yet another object of the present invention is to lower the cost of manufacture of the transmission device.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide buffer for possible impact that can be delivered forward from the wheels, thereby protecting the engine.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing non-mechanical power conversion means that can be easily controlled electronically while keeping the overall structure of the device simple and durable as well as economically affordable.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawing, which forms a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of the illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawing, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.